


Quiet but Deadly

by LANESLASH



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANESLASH/pseuds/LANESLASH
Summary: She never asked for this, so why was it happening to her? (Y/N) (L/N), a normal girl on Earth. She never expected to wake up in a torture chamber, beaten, then put into the world of RWBY. Let's see how she fares, especially when a girl with mix-matched hair and eyes takes a liking to her.





	1. New Friends, New World

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, first chapter kinda sucks ass (However the fuck that works), bear with me, I'm awful at first chapters. This story will improve in later chapter... hopefully. Hehe... >_>

"AAAAAAH!" I screamed in pain, tears flowing down my cheeks. Why was this happening to me? Sleep, that's all I wanted. I long day of work and school. So how? How did I become somebody's torture project? I've been here for a couple hours, I know that much, but it won't be long before I lose my track of time.

 

"I think it's time I finally give you what you'll need." My tormenter said, approaching me. I had my eyes shut in pain, as I tried to stifle my sobs.

 

"W-what do you want with me? What'd I ever do t-to you?" I asked, my breath hitching at certain points. The woman chuckled.

 

"You know much about me, and my fellow people existence, am I correct? I know you do, which is why we will need your help. What I'm going to give you, will help you in your journey. This... was merely for you to be... immune, to pain, to say the least." She responded. I remained quiet, but... I swear she sounded familiar.

 

"Now, I will need you to be still, please, and endure this one, final rest of strength."

 

"Now, be a good girl, and endure this. Oh, and because you can't scream for this, I'll have to strip you of your voice." I was about to ask what she meant, before I felt a sharp pain in my throat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I woke up with a jolt, sitting bolt upright, sweat covering my body. I looked around, my eyes adjusting to the light. This wasn't my room, where was I?

  
"Hello?-" Nothing came out. I brought a hand up to my throat. I took a deep breath in.

 

"H-hello?" Was all I tried to say, but the room continued in silence. Was... was I mute? Oh no. Given the fact I can't stop talking... t-this'll be a problem. I swung my feet off the bed. There was a window to the right of the bed, which I slowly approached. I peered out. It was night, but... something was off. The moon, it was... bigger, than what's normal. Wait, is it shattered? Am-AM I IN RWBY?! I was about to squeal, before I remembered I couldn't. Then, what happened to me, came flooding back.

 

'This... was merely for you to be... immune, to pain, to say the least.' Why would I need to be immune to pain? There was a note on a nightstand next to the bed I laid on. I picked it up, and read it carefully.

 

**(Y/N),**

 

**I hope you know that what I've put you through, was for your benefit, and my own. It's the only way that we can have the upper hand. When we shall meet again, I shall explain everything to you, but until our next meeting, you shall be free to use your time as you see fit. I also had to strip you of your speech, but given as how what I did next would be painful beyond belief, your scream would have made the operation all the more unbearable.**

 

**What I did to you, was I implemented advanced combat knowledge into your memories, but they can't be accessed immediately. You will have to engage in a fight in order to reach them.**

 

**The hours of long torture were enough to make you into a, super-soldier, to put it simply. As I have said, upon our next meeting, hopefully under better circumstances, everything shall be revealed.**

 

**Also, in the top drawer of the nightstand you will find this note on, it a baton. It splits to the middle, a blade folds out of it. More will be explained in the note attached to it. This will be something you shall need constantly.**

**  
Until next we meet.**

 

**-Salem**

 

The note slid out of my hands, as my eyes widened in shock. Salem did this? S-Salem? Ooooh no, that's bad, that means I'm involved in some bad things now. I looked around, before sliding out the top drawer. There was a black baton in it, a green light, almost electric, on the left side, and a blue light on the right. ([Like this](https://i.imgur.com/APuUDQu.jpg)) ( _ **AN: Ya like my drawing? Neither do I.)**_

 

I pulled it out, inspecting it. There was also a belt with it. It was laying on top of a note, that I picked up.

 

**How to use:**

 

**The lights on the baton, also double as buttons. Push them in, and it will separate into two separate grips. While separated, push them again to extend the blade. The blades will come out at the part of the light that is curved. Push them again to retract the blades. On the bottom, where the blades exit, are triggers. The will fire explosive projectiles from your weapon, at the bottom of the light. Put the lights back together to attach to two grips again. The belt is the holster. It is a sheath for the combined weapon. The bottom half, whichever one you choose, will be covered, as will half of the other end, keeping it away enough so it's not a disturbance, but out enough so it's easy to grab.**

 

I read the notes over again a couple of times, to make sure I didn't screw up on anything. The buttons did glow. It was actually pretty. I set the note down, and grabbed the baton. I pushed down on the lights, as they went down, the baton separating with a jolt, but silently. I looked at them in amazement. I held the now grips in my hands. The part where the light curves at the top... hmm. I made sure they faced away from me, before I backed away form the nightstand and wall, and pushed in the buttons.

 

Two blades slid out, making a rather nice noise as they did so, might I add. I pushed in the buttons again, and they retracted. The blades were longer than the grips, but... this  _was_ RWBY, I didn't question it. I would have to test them firing, but that would be for another time. And I didn't want to do it here. I put the belt around my waist, hearing a click at the back, as I adjusted it. I heard a door open, and I snapped my head to the sound. There was a door that I assumed led to the bedroom I was in, so I figured a front door was what opened.

 

"Neo, I'm telling you I heard something knock over in here somewhere!" I heard a desperate voice say. That... sounded like... Roman Torchwick. I heard an annoyed sigh, as two pairs of footsteps drew closer to the bedroom. I got down on the floor, sliding under the bed, hopefully being able to do so, and thankfully, I could. The bedroom door then swung open. As two sets of footsteps, one heavy, and one soft.

 

I heard the heavy footsteps go around the bed, by the foot, to the other side. The softer pair seemed to have stopped by the door.

 

"Neo." Was all I heard. That was definitely Roman's voice. Wait, now that I'm actually thinking about it. Neo. Neopolitian? Ohhhhh shit. I'm fucked. Neo approached Roman's side, her soft footsteps echoing through the deadly silent room.

 

"Drawer's opened." Roman said. Wait, what about the notes? Were they not there anymore? I brought my baton up close, separating it. If they found me out, I'd fight my way out.

 

Suddenly I was dragged out of the bed, and instinctively I brought out the blades of my batons. I slashed at whoever dragged me out, and kicked up my feet, effectively bringing me up. Neo had her umbrella-blade out, as Roman stood in-between the two of us.

 

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down." He said, the hand that had his cane pointed at me, it's gun-mode activated. He then turned his head to me.

 

"Who are you?" He asked. I was seriously outnumbered, two-to-one, and Roman and Neo being my opponents? This isn't how I'm going to discover my fighting skills. I just simply stared at him. I retracted my blades, and reattached the two pieces back together, Neo watching my every move. When I was done, I looked back up at Roman, and pointed to my throat. He seemed to get the idea, and raised a brow?

 

"Can't speak?" He asked. I shook my head. He sighed.

 

"Please tell me you have your notepad." He pleaded desperately, looking towards Neo. She reached into a pocket on her white jacket, pulling out a notepad and pen. Roman grabbed it, before giving both to me, carefully. I grabbed it, and scribbled down (Y/N) (L/N) on it, before slowly giving the notepad back to Roman. He read it slowly.

 

"Well, (Y/N), (L/N). Maybe on the way back to base, you can explain how you ended up in a secret location, an area  _meant_ , to be a  _hideout_." Neo retracted her blade, hitting Roman in the ribs with the handle of her umbrella.

 

"Ow!" He exclaimed, turning to look at her.

 

"What was that for?!" He exclaimed, his voice cracking when he said 'That'. Neo gave him an 'Are you serious?" look. Roman sighed. He turned to me, a smile on his face, before he hit me on the head with his cane, knocking me out.

 

_**~ Mhm, yep... No, no, no, no YOU FUCKING DUMB A.I ALLIES! Ohh. *Clears throat* Uuuuh... Time-Skip! ~** _

 

 ~~~~ ~~~~When I woke up, again, I was in some sort of chair. My hands and feet were bound. I started to breath heavily, before a hand reached out behind me, their slender fingers wrapping around my chin.

 

"Shh, no reason to panic. You're in good hands." Oh no... THAT WAS CINDER'S VOICE! I'm so, so, so,  _so_ dead! The clacking of her heels resounding in the new... interrogation room I seemed to be in. She spun in front of me, her fire-colored dress covering most of her body, as her amber eyes bore straight into my (E/C) ones.

 

"Roman, you said she might not have the ability to speak, correct?" She asked, looking to Roman behind me.

 

"Right." I could hear him say, as Cinder then looked back at me.

 

"Hmmm, she has the talent to sneak her way into a secret area, known only by you, and Neo. And, you didn't stumble into it by chance, did you?" That last question was directed at me. I shook my head. She smirked at me.

 

"The way I see it, you have two choices." She began. I didn't like where this was going.

 

"We can just off you right here, right now." Yeah, I was right.

 

"Or, we can forget about this little incident,  _if_ , you can prove yourself worthy to not reveal  _anything_. Do I make myself clear?" She asked. I nodded.

 

"Good, well then since I'm going to assume you picked option two," I nodded my head. "you will go with Roman to a Dust shop he plans to clear out." Cinder finished.

 

"Wait WHAT!?" Roman yelled, obviously displeased with the situation.

 

"Enough." Cinder stopped him.

 

"She's going." And with that the argument was over. I was released from the chair, and the room, given my weapons back, and Cinder, Roman and I, along with a few men in black suits and red glasses, boarded an aircraft, a Bullhead, if I recall form the wiki correctly, and made our ascent into the air.

 

'Wait, isn't this at the start of the first episode?'

 

_**(AN: BOOM BITCH! GET OUT THE WAY!  AWFUL FIRST CHAPTER INCOMING! BETTER ONES INCOMING! FIGHTING SCENES INCOMING! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS INCOMING!)** _


	2. First Fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in RWBY, and unable to speak, (Y/N) is captured by Roman and Neo, and offered a choice to join Cinder's Faction. Accepting, she will now take part in a Dust store robbery. A robbery that will ignite the events of RWBY.

"We're here. All of you, out." Cinder said, hovering the Bullhead over a street. A hatch on my left opened, as Roman's hired henchmen jumped out, before he turned to me, gesturing out with his cane.

  
"Ladies first." He said. I huffed through my nose, before jumping out. We were a good ten yards off the ground, but I actually managed to land on my feet... and not break my ankles in forty-eight different pieces. Roman then jumped out, landing right next to me, on my left. He took the lead, and everyone began to follow him. I was a good three feet away from him, though still maintained a distance.

 

'Oh, meeting Ozpin while involved with Cinder is gonna be a  _great_ thing.' I though to myself sarcastically. People surrounded us, left and right, and they actually weren't shadow people, it was actually like looking at the models of freaking volume five, in fact, everyone did! This was actually starting to become cool. I was beginning to have an influx of emotions. The people moved out of the way, some dragging others. Roman Torchwick, known wanted criminal, was on their streets, men dressed in suits, and a now possible addition to the team with him.

 

It wasn't long before we reached a Dust... shop? Wait... wait, wait, wait, wait. This is, the Dust shop, that Roman robs, in the first chapter. Ohhh no. He swung the door to the shop open, me going in next, then the others. You know, the expendables.

 

Roman took his lit cigar out of his mouth, dropping some ashes on the floor, making the elderly man that owned the shop look at the spot in shock.

 

"Do you have any idea, how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" Roman asked, crossing his arms, as one of the... literal men-in-black pulled out a gun on the old man.

 

"P-please, just take my Lien and leave!" He pleaded in a raspy voice. Roman shushed him.

 

"Calm down, we're not here for your money." Roman assured the man, a calming smile on his face. He then looked to his left, at one of the others, with a serious face.

 

"Grab the Dust." He told one of them, as they set down a blackish-grey box, opening it, that contained many canisters that could extract Dust from the tubes that were located on the sides of the store walls.

 

"Crystals." One of them said.

  
"Burn. Uncut." His voice actually sounded good. Then again, it  _has_ to be when you're actually in the middle of the action! Wow, I sound like Ruby right now. Roman then turned to me.

 

"Darling, could you see if there's anything hidden in this shop that could be of use?" Roman asked, turning his head to me. I nodded, turning to my right, then going down the aisle Ruby was in.

 

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." One of the minions demanded, as I could hear his blade unsheathe from behind me. I took in a deep breath, as I turned to me left, calmly walking down an isle. I could hear 'This Will Be The Day' blasting on full volume from Ruby's headphones.

 

"Hey, I said hands in the air!" The man said, as I could see him cross my isle to Ruby. I got to the start of mine, and peered over, not wanting to miss this fight, that I would most likely have to take part in.

 

"You got a death-wish or something?" He asked, pulling off Ruby's hood, as she turned to him with a 'Huh?' The man pointed to his ears, to which Ruby then took off her headphones.

 

"Yes?" She asked. I could hear the song more clearly now that the headphones were off.  _ **(AN: The gloves are off motherfuckers.)**_

 

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" The man exclaimed. Ruby looked at him, as some sort of realization seemed to dawn on her.

 

"Are you, robbing me?" She asked skeptically.

 

"Yes!" The man answered tired of this. I internally chuckled. This was so much more funnier in real life.

 

"Ooh." Ruby said, narrowing her eyes.

 

"Hey!" The man yelled before a grunt was heard. I swear the volume of the music increased, as the man went flying past me.

 

"Freeze!" One of the men yelled a couple seconds later. I approached behind Ruby, baton out, though very scared. Ruby tackled the man as they both flew out the window. Yeah, the music was on full blast now... sadly it wasn't because this is a show anymore... it was coming from Ruby. Well, it also came from Ruby in the show, we'll have to see, but I have to say I will be disappointed if I have to fight without battle music. Three of the henchmen, including the one Ruby kicked, leaned to get a look out the window. I went to stand by Roman's side, as he too, looked out of the now broken glass.

 

Ruby slowly rose to her feet as Crescent Rose expanded into it's scythe form. She turned her head to the side to look at us, a smirk on her face, before it was replaced with determination. She decided to be a showoff, and spun her weapon around a few times, before slamming it into the ground. Her headphones were in her right hand, before she shut off the music.

 

"Okaaaayyy." Roman said, unsure of what to think of the current situation.

 

"Get her!" He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Just when I was about to leave, Roman put his arm in front of me.

 

"Not yet." I nodded.

 

As the men tried to swing as Ruby, she just lifted herself off the ground and began using the Crescent Rose's grip to swing herself around, kicking one of the men in the face, sending him flying. The rest surrounded Ruby, as she took her scythe out of the ground.

 

She pulled the trigger, firing the gun in the Crescent Rose, for added momentum as the began to spin around, effectively hitting one of the other minions, and turning him into Remnant's version of Apollo. She then proceeded to smash one of the other men into the ground using the blunt side of the weapon.

 

As the last 'Line of Defense' began to open fire on Ruby, as she used the built-in gun to propel herself around the streets, before sweeping out the man's feet from under him, as she slid underneath him. She slammed the blade into the ground, gripping the handle, spinning, and finally kicking the last man towards Roman and I.

 

"You were worth every cent, truly, you were." Roman mocked them.

 

"Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around." Roman began, pointing his cane towards Ruby. "I'm afraid this, is where we part ways." The sight to the... cane-gun? Flipped open, before Roman fired at Ruby. Ruby jumped into the air. Roman motioned for me to follow him, as he jumped up onto a ladder, as I did the same. Man, knowing my Semblance could be useful right now. Ha, I'm talking like it'll help or something.

 

Roman and I made it to the top, as we both sprinted towards the end of the building. I could hear Ruby use her gun propulsion to boost herself onto the roof.

 

"Hey! You two, stop!" Ruby called at us.

 

"Persistent." Roman said, not bothering to face her. Cinder then brought the Bullhead up to us, before the hatch opened, as me and Roman climbed into it.

 

"End of the line, Red!" Roman yelled at Ruby, before tossing a red crystal at her feet, pointing his gun at it, and opening fire. It blew up, but not before I saw a hint of purple. Roman started 'Whooping'

 

There stood Glynda Goodwitch after the smoke cleared, protecting Ruby from Roman's shot.

 

"Ah, a Huntress! Dammit!" Roman cursed through his teeth. Glynda then threw her arms to her side, causing multiple purple spirals to appear and hit the ship, knocking us around a lot. Roman and I started to fly around the ship, bumping into walls, and each other, as he dropped his cane.

 

"We got a Huntress!" He told Cinder as he regained his balance. I managed to stabilize myself, but was still slightly wobbly.

 

Cinder ran past Roman, as he took over the controls. He then turned to me.

 

"Can your weapon fire?" He asked. I nodded. "Then give Cinder some covering fire." He ordered. I nodded again. I had my baton in hand all this time, so I just separated them. I turned them around, and tried to feel for triggers, and I did. I let out a shaky breath. This is it. If I do this, then this will be a major altercation to the story, but I have to.

 

As the Bullhead tried to steer away, Glynda cast a storm cloud above us, before ice shards finally rained down on us. Cinder approached to my right, as she began to conjure some fire-magic. I aimed my weapon at Glynda, as she narrowed her eyes at both of us.

 

Cinder and I opened fire, for her, literally, on Glynda at the same time, which she managed to easily block. I opened fire two more times, to which Glynda deflected the projectiles to us, nearly hitting the ship.

 

"Those are explosive projectiles, correct?" Cinder asked. I nodded.

 

"Then let me do this. She might successfully deflect one of your shots and it will end up in our deaths." I nodded again. Man, not being able to talk was bad right now.

 

Cinder then made a fire ring around Glynda, that she managed to roll away from, before the area exploded. She stopped the broken pieces of the building, and formed them into a shard. Cinder fired at it, splitting it, but reformed, nearly hitting the ship, but Roman tilted it, so the in glided across the wings. It then spilt into three smaller projectiles. Cinder looked around, before forming a fire ring around herself, and exploding all the shards. Ruby then attempted to fire upon us, but Cinder deflected it all. She then made smaller fire rings around Ruby and Glynda. Before they exploded, the two jumped forward, Glynda pushing Ruby forward, and Glynda landed successfully.

 

The hatch then closed as we all made our escape. Cinder approached Roman, as she took over piloting. I let out another shaky breath, as I conjoined the two grips together. Roman slowly approached me, before standing next to me, setting his cane down, leaning on it.

 

"That could've gone better, wouldn't you agree?" He asked, looking at me. I nodded.

 

"We'll have to try our luck later. Maybe next time she won't be around." And with that he walked off to the front.

 

_**~Time-Skip, and Ozpin's P.O.V ~** _

 

I'd just accepted Ruby into Beacon Academy. As I reviewed the footage of her fighting Roman's henchmen, I saw him standing near the front entrance, and next to him, was a girl, about Ruby's age. She was next to Roman the entire time, and it seemed Roman stopped her from joining the fight. I sighed.

 

"Another poor soul to be trapped under Salem's grip."


	3. The Minor Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday, and now it's time to pull of a little stunt.

"Alllright, we went over this, like last time. Walk in, grab the Dust, and we walk out before the cops show. Simple." Roman explained to the group of White Fang in front of us. However, common White Fang Fashion, someone raised their hand. Roman sighed, facepalming.

 

"Yes, Hunter?" Roman asked. Hunter was in charge of the small group, second to Roman, effectively making him the second-In-command.

 

"What about alarm systems?" He asked. Roman looked shocked, thinking it was going to be a dumb question, and while it was, it was at least smarter than some of the others would ask.

 

"That's why we're doing an in 'n out, Hunter. Is to go, before the cops arrive, because of the alarm. When we break the glass, it'll go off." Roman answered. Hunter nodded, accepting the answer. He was a nice person, followed orders, and never took Roman's insults personally, like many others. In fact, he often ran along with them, brushing them off as jokes. He was an ocelot Faunus, with little cute spotted ears to match. I also found his name, Hunter, to be quite fitting for an ocelot.

 

"M'kay…" Roman said, dragging out the 'k'. "Anymore questions?" He asked, looking among the group of around fifteen we had, as it was a relatively small shop. Now looking at it, isn't this the one Team RWBY found in episode fifteen, too?" Hmm, coincidence? I think not.

 

"(Y/N), you know what to do?" Roman asked, turning to me, as I nodded, a determined smile on my face. I was to go in through the front door, take down the manager (not kill him, thankfully), and give a signal to bring everyone in. Simple, easy, and while slightly stupid, due to the fact that we could just rush in, and have someone hold him at gunpoint like last time, this just most likely eliminated the chance of an alarm being set up.

 

"Alright, then make it happen." He said with a smirk. I nodded, rushing off to the store, that was just around the block. Entering, a nodded a hello to the man. He was an aged man, not Oldman-Shopkeep, old, but not exactly in his youth, either.

 

"Hello young lady, welcome." He greeted, as I nodded back, pointing to my throat, a sympathetic smile on my face. He got the hint, and kept smiling.

 

"No worries, the same things can be said without words." He responded, as I nodded once more to him, thanking him for understanding my vocal problem. I wonder if it could ever get fixed? Going behind a shelf, looking around; this place was packed! Red, blue, green... violet! You name the color, that Dust was here! I didn't even know what did what! Once I was to the back of the store, I had a clear shot to this owner.

 

Rushing towards him, he turned around. Who would run in such a small store? He didn't have the time to think it over, as I jumped over the counter, kicking him straight in his temple, knocking him unconscious.

 

'Sorry.' I mouthed. I went out the front, looking to Roman, who was peering out behind an alleyway. I raised up my hand, signaling it was safe. He looked into the alley, motioning for the White Fang to follow him, as they all sprinted to the door.

 

"Grab everything!" Roman ordered, peering over the counter, to see the unconscious man.

 

"Nice job, kid." He complimented, as I smiled towards him. The alarm instantly went off, as people began grabbing Dust, and attaching vials to tubes of Dust, filling the tubes with the substance.

 

Within a short minute, the place had been emptied. "Trash it." Roman ordered, as White Fang started pulling down shelves, and breaking doors, even busting out the windows. This poor man would likely go out of business now. I felt like a scumbag, yet at the same time, I had no choice but to do so.

 

"Alright, we've got everything? Hunter?" He asked to the second-in-command of the whole operation.

 

"Got everything, Boss!" Responded the ocelot Faunus.

 

"Great! Everyone out!" He ordered, as we all sprinted out, back to the alleyway. He then motioned us up a ladder, as we all climbed. On the way up, I heard Roman on his Scroll, talking with someone.

 

"Cinder, dear, we need the Bullheads please." He requested. Not even thirty seconds later, there were five Bullheads near the roof, all ours, and all hatches opened, one of the Bullheads contained Neo, who smiled at us, and motioned us inside. It was now that multiple sirens of police cars were heard, and they were rapidly approaching. Roman and I got onto the Bullhead with Neo, Cinder our pilot.

 

"How did everything go, Roman?" She calmly asked. Roman and I shared a smirk, as the adrenaline rush I had started to calm down.

 

"It went fine, darling. It went fine." Roman said, patting me on the head, before going to the front of the Bullhead. I felt something hit the top of my head. Looking behind, Neo was standing there, with an innocent smile on her face. Her hands were down in front of her, her hands on the grip and cover, as it was closed, though it was obvious she was the one who hit me. I put on a pout, as Neo just silently giggled at me. Turning around, I then felt a poke to my neck.  _Quickly_ turning around this time, I  _just_ caught Neo setting her parasol up on her shoulder, it's normal place. She looked away, as if feigning innocence. I sighed, sitting on the ground.

 

I felt another poke. Then another, then another, then another. It seemed I was going to be Neo's entertainment for this ride. Neck, head, shoulder, back. She even tried different angles. It wasn't until five minutes later, when Roman looked back, that I finally felt salvation.

 

"Neo, will ya stop bothering (Y/N)?" He asked, scolding Neo. She shrugged, and continued, knowing he wouldn't do anything. That's when my hopes of freedom were crushed.

 

Then, as it couldn't get worse, Neo opened her parasol in front of me, spinning it in my face. It seemed she was trying to get a reaction out of me, which she wasn't going to.

 

After a while, she closed it, and continued poking me, sometimes smacking me on the head with her parasol. Eventually, we landed, and as soon as the doors opened, I rushed out. Roman, Cinder and Neo followed suit, Roman turning to Neo.

 

"Did you _r_ _eally_ have to bother (Y/N) the entire trip?" Roman asked, leaning on his cane. Neo nodded with a smile, as I feigned a look of misery and trauma, making Roman chuckle.

 

"You've scarred her for life." He said, as Neo looked at my expression, the smile still on her face, as if she was satisfied with what she had done.

 

"Stop bickering. We got what we came for, and that was Dust. No child to stop you this time." Cinder said, staring Roman down.

 

"In my defense, she had a scythe." Roman said, but Cinder scoffed at him, leaving us. Neo seemed to glare at Cinder, but was calmed down by Roman. It really was a deeper relationship when you see it in person. The other Bullheads landed, multiple White Fang coming out with some crates and vials.

 

"Ha, flawless." Roman said, turning to go inside the warehouse. After a few short seconds of watching Roman leave, I followed him, Neo close behind, before she jogged to catch up to Roman.


	4. Sparring & Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a little sparring with Roman, (Y/N) is led to her new room to rest. When morning arrives, it's only sparring and planning from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just... Look at the AN.

"Okay darling, let's see how well you handle." Roman said. Cinder wanted to test me to see how well I fight, so Roman and I were to spar. I extended my blades, and rushed towards Roman. He duck down, and just before he was about to sweep out my feet, it felt like something... took over. I jumped over him, doing a front-flip, and landing behind him, kicking him in the side of his chest, sending him flying. He slid to a stop, before standing, clutching his side.

 

"Ah." He sighed in pain, before letting out a huff of air, grimacing. I could hear head Cinder walking over to us, the sound of her heels hitting the floor echoing, even though we were currently in the middle of a forest, which was about five miles from the base we were to be at.

 

"Not bad. Normally, Roman doesn't go down so easily, but I guess this sort of thing happens when you spend too much time running." She said, looking at Roman as she finished her sentence. I could hear some claps, as we turned our heads to the noise. Neo stood there, a smile on her face, as she clapped towards me. I nodded at her, a smile on my own face. I found it strange how their attitude seemed to change so much since they met me two days ago, but I guess I've proven myself to them, or to an extent, at least.

 

"Now, since you've obviously taken Roman out of action for a good couple days, I think we can call this session off." And with that, Cinder turned around and left, Roman following, as did Neo and I.

 

"Nice hit kid." Roman complimented. He was actually now using his cane to put most of his weight on it, as he was leaning to one side, the area I'd hit. Did I actually hit him that hard, or is he just being a drama queen? I smiled at him, as he turned away from me.

 

* * *

 

_**~Time-Skip ~** _

 

"Get some rest, running and fighting all in one day must have made you both tired. We will resume things tomorrow. Neo, show (Y/N) to her room." Cinder told Roman and I, as we entered the base. We both went our separate ways, as Neo led me to my room. This is where I would be staying... for now. After passing a few corridors and making a few turns, led me to a door. I opened it, and was met with a room with a bed, a table in the middle with a couch, another door that I assumed led to a bathroom, and a small rocking chair. I smiled at her, as she returned the gesture. She turned and with a wave goodbye, left me.

 

I entered the room, looking around. I closed the door behind me, as I made my way to the bed. I sat down on it. It was slightly stiff, but that was probably because it hadn't been used in a while. The place was kind of dusty, something I'd have to change here soon. I laid down on it, and I didn't even realize how tired I was, before I nearly instantly fell asleep.

 

When I woke up, it seemed to still be night. I reached into my pocket to check my ph- wait, it feels weird. I pulled it out, to see two grips and a yellow button. A Scroll? I pressed it, and it opened, flashing to life. 1:28 A.M it read. Sighing, I left the room I was in, to look around some more. After some walking I found myself outside. After a while walking around the hideout-base, I heard a voice call out to me.

 

"Aaaand what are you doing out here missy?" Roman asked me. I pointed to my eyes. He hummed in response.

 

"You couldn't sleep?" He asked. I nodded. He sighed.

 

"We've got a long day ahead of us, get back to your room." He said, eyeing me. I nodded, finding my way back, and managing to get back into my room with no interruptions. I closed the door, and made my way back to my bed. I closed my eyes, and though it took a while, fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

I woke up to a knock at my door. I slowly got out of bed, rubbing my eyes, and opened the door. Immediately I was grabbed and dragged down a couple hallways. When my vision cleared, I realized it was Neo.

 

'What's going on?' I asked myself. We were back out into the forest, where I was met with Roman. He saw us and smirked.

 

"It's nearly morning, and Cinder wants us to train you a bit more. She's going to be off on her own for a while, leaving myself to be off planning some wonderful heists." Roman said, spreading his arms out at the end of his sentence, before setting Melodic Cudgel down in front of him, putting both hands at the top. Neo stood off to the side, and Roman charged at me, swinging his cane. Once again, it felt like... something activated. I slid to my right, crouching down, and spinning my legs, tripping him. He used his hands to propel himself upwards, and landed on his feet.

 

"Not bad, I want to see how you fight with your weapon!" He charged at me again. I brought out and separated the grips, extending the blades. He swung his cane at me, and I deflected it, jumping back. He turned, maybe a bit too sharply, as he clutched his chest in pain. He pointed his cane at me, and began firing, but I deflected every shot. Then, something else happened. Running towards him, skillfully avoiding every shot, I jumped through the air, landing right behind Roman, and swept his legs out from under him. He once again flipped using his hands, nearly hitting my head as he tried to kick me while in the air.

 

He landed back on his feet, once again swinging his cane towards me, while I held a blade up, directing the cane away form me, while I swung my free blade towards his chest. Roman ducked, rolling as he began bringing his legs up, hitting my hand, almost making me lose my grip on my blade that was meant for his chest. Before Roman set himself on the ground again, I sheathed my blades, turning the grips around, and I fired both projectiles at him, sending him flying through the air. I jumped up with him, wrapping an arm around his stomach, before bringing him above me, slamming him to the ground, knocking any and all air out of his lungs.

 

"You did all that... without a Semblance? Jeez." He said, getting back up. I offered a hand to help him up, which he accepted, but not before he tried to sweep my feet out from under me, which I dodged, sending him back down to the ground.

 

"Okay, that enough fighting for today." Roman said, holding his chest more tightly.

 

_**~ Fuck This I'm Time-Skipping To The Night Of The Robbery Cuz I'm Lazy And Out Of Things To Drag On About This ~** _

 

The Bullhead landed, as the back hatch opened, White Fang members stepping out.

 

"Alright, grab the tow cables." One of them said.

 

"Hey! What's the holdup?!" Roman asked, stepping out of the ship.

 

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooo, why don't you animals try and pick up the pace." He said, stepping down to the ground. He gave a White Fang member a towing cable, which the moron thought was a leash.

 

"Uhh, sir? This... isn't a leash... is it? Becau-" He was cut off by Roman.

 

"No, you idiot, this isn't a leash!" Roman said, pacing. Before we knew it, Blake had her sword against Roman's throat. I pulled apart and extended my blades, as many White Fangs pointed their swrods and guns at her.

 

"What the-?" Roman asked, shocked, then rolled his eyes, in annoyance. " Oh for f-" He was cut off by Blake.

 

"Nobody move!" She ordered.

 

"Wo-oah! Take it easy there little lady." Roman tried to calm her down. More White Fang members surrounded us, before Blake ripped off her bow, and threw it into the air, revealing her cat ears.

 

"Brothers, of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?" She asked. Some of them lowered their weapons.

 

"Heh, heh, oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?" Roman asked.

 

"What are you talking about?" Blake demanded.

 

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." Roman responded.

 

"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake said, pushing the blade closer to Roman's throat. Just then, more Bullheads started to fly above us, as we all looked up.

 

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." Roman said with a smirk.

 

Blake was so focused on the ships, she didn't notice Roman's smirk, as he fired his gun, throwing Blake backwards. He shot at her twice, as Blake dodged both times. She kept dodging, as Roman kept firing. After a few more hits she ran behind some crates.

 

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." Roman taunted, just then a banana fell on him. He took it off with a growl, looking up as Sun 'Whooped' jumping down on Roman's face, rolling forwards.

 

"Leave her alone." He said, turning around. Roman got up, as more White Fang members jumped down around us. He looked at me.

 

"Get the cat." He said, as I nodded, and ran to where I thought Blake was.

 

_**(AN: I apologize, I'll have to see if I can do some work on this one.)** _


	5. The Harbor F(ail)ight

I ran in and around some cargo containers, but with no luck. Jeez, this girl runs fast. I jumped onto one of the containers, scanning the area for the little kitty Faunus, who was honestly one of my favorite characters. I looked around, trying to see if I could find Blake anywhere, but still no luck, at least, until I heard someone rapidly approaching me, then I felt feet collide with my back. I was thrown from the container, landing on the asphalt, slightly skidding to a stop, as I heard rapid footsteps depart from the metal. I got up on my feet, looking around, to see no one.

 

'Great, hit n' run, huh?' I thought, teleporting back to the top of the container, looking around once again. I could still hear the gunshots of both Sun and Roman nearby. I then heard a crash from behind me, to see Blake, Gambol Shroud out, and ready to fight. I readied myself as well. She threw her weapon at me, the pistol mode activated, as her hands had a firm grip on the ribbon that was attached to her weapon. Suddenly pulling it back, it fired, but I dodged the shot, sending a kick to her, before she disappeared. Looking around, confused, I slowly put two and two together.

 

'Oh you sneaky son of a bi-' I was interrupted by a yell in the distance.

 

"He's mine!" I could hear Blake shout.

 

'Jesus lady, you move quick.'

 

I ran to the sound of fighting, metal clashing, and explosions, to see Roman being ganged up on by both Blake and Sun. Blake moved quickly, using her clone Semblance to distract Roman, eventually being kicked down, to where Sun had to step in. I jumped down to Roman's side, as Sun distracted him. Blake ran to me. I didn't want to hurt her, but at the same time, I had no choice. I swung at her, but she'd activated her Semblance, jumping over me, landing behind me, as her clone vanished. She swung Gambol Shroud at me, as I ducked underneath the blade, bringing one of my own up to completely halt her weapon, as I swung my free blade towards her, which she jumped over.

 

She suddenly kicked me in the head, a move I didn't see coming, which actually put me into a dazed state for a bit. Afterwards, she ran to help fight Roman, successfully knocking him down. Roman quickly got up, using the gun on Melodic Cudgel to fire at a Schnee Dust Company shipping container, dropping it on Sun and Blake. The two dodged it, albeit going opposite directions. Sun was on the ground, as Roman help him at gunpoint, probably waiting for Sun to notice before he took the shot.

 

"Hey!" I heard a high-pitched voice yell out. Roman, Sun, Blake and I all turned our heads to the voice, albeit I turned mine kind of slowly. We saw Ruby come over the edge of a building, Crescent Rose out and ready to fight, as she twirled it and slammed it into the top of the building.

 

"Oh, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman taunted, waving towards her. Ruby looked behind her, talking to someone, though we couldn't hear. I knew it was Penny though. Roman aimed his gun at Ruby, firing it, and hitting Ruby directly in the chest, throwing her back, as Roman cackled. Penny then stepped into view, clearly pissed. Swords appeared behind her, as she jumped down with them in tow, taking out a few White Fang grunts on the way down.

 

Penny landed, as she then started downing the White Fang that were present, left and right. I stared in awe. I was actually watching Penny Polendina in action... IN REAL LIFE! I could hear Sun mutter a 'Woah' before running off. Roman backed away a bit, as some bullheads came into view, firing down on Penny, who just twirled her swords, blocking each and every bullet. She then launched two blades behind her, digging them into the walls of a nearby building, pulling herself back.

 

She then held her hands out in front of her, an electric-green orb beginning to form in her now spinning blades. She brought her hands back, before shoving them out in front of her, launching many laser beams, that cut into the bullheads, spitting two in half, as they fell into the ocean. one bullhead tried to escape with a Schnee Company crater, but Penny dug her blades into it, bringing it down as she backed up, taking the bullhead with her.

 

Roman tossed his cane into the air, grabbing it by it's shaft, before turning around, running to a landed bullhead. While he ran past me, he slightly tugged on my sleeve, indicating it was time to go. We saw the bullhead Penny had a hold of crash into the ground as we entered the bullhead. "These kids just keep gettin'  _weirder_." Roman mumbled as he used his cane to close the bullhead's hatch. I could feel the aircraft rise up, before taking off.

 

Roman sighed, as he set Melodic Cudgel down in a corner, and leaned against a wall, folding his arms and putting his head down.

 

"Well, that couldn't have gone worse, right?" He asked, turning his head to face me. I brought out my notepad, which I'd thankfully remembered to bring, and didn't lose throughout the entire ordeal. I scribbled down some words, before giving the pad to Roman, who took it and read it.

 

 **'Well, the Vale** **Police could've** **shown up.'**

 

"Right, but they didn't... that's... something to look forward too." Roman trailed off, sighing again, giving me back the notepad, to which I wrote some more, giving it back to him.

 

 **'I take it Cinder** **isn't going to** **like this?'**

 

"Not one bit. We didn't even manage to snag any Dust, so I'm sure she'll have me working double-time to get some." Tossing it back to me, I put the pad back in the breast-pocket of my jacket that I was given, soon after 'joining'. It was (F/C), and while a bit tattered, I managed to clean it up to make it look presentable. Mine was like Roman's in the way that it came down to my knees.

 

"Well, guess we'll just have to enjoy the ride home." Roman said, sliding down the wall into a sitting position. Naturally, before he got comfortable, Roman dusted off his jacket, ensuring it was spotless. I leaned against the wall opposite from him, before the fight began to catch up with my legs, the burning sensation setting in, especially the hit from Blake, as just now did the pain begin to set in. I guess it was the adrenaline rush that prevented me from feeling it. I held my head, the world spinning around me, before... collapsing, pretty much. I could hear a 'Woah' from Roman, as his footsteps came to me.

 

"Ya alright kid?" He asked, to which I could just nod my head. Black dots came across my vision, growing bigger, as my head felt heavier, before everything went silent.

 

 

_**(AN: I know, I'm as scummy piece of shit for making you guys wait this long, and giving you something so short. But don't worry. You and Roman get some bonding time in the next chapter, and possibly Emerald & Mercury will enter the picture. I hope ya like this story you little yuri lovers. Peace out Cock-nobblers(╭☞▰_▰)╭☞. And as always.** _

 

 

 

**_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ ** ****


	6. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in a warehouse, (Y/N) has a headache, and is told to recover. Being the stubborn one she is, however, she's not going to take lightly to that.

I woke up with a throbbing headache, my eyes fluttering open. I was laying on what felt like a table. I could hear multiple people talking, doors opening, and things being moved about. My vision cleared, as I looked around. I was in a warehouse, pretty dark, and there were people with... White Fang uniforms on? Oh right... I'm in RWBY. I groan-well, tried to groan, but no sound came out. I slowly sat up, looking around more. My eyes quickly landed on Roman, who was leaned over a table, cane in his right hand, his arm slightly extended outwards, behind him, as he kept tapping the index finger of his left hand across some Lien, making 'tch's' as he did so, probably counting.

 

When he was satisfied, he rounded it all, setting it off to the side, before looking at the big map of Vale on the wall in front of him, as he put his hands on his hips. he made a small hum, looking at it. I looked at the table I was on. My weapons were right next to me, sitting on a crate. I leaned over, grabbing them. I looked over to Roman, who was still focused on the map. I took my two grips, knocking them against the metal table I was on, making a small clang against the metal, which thankfully turned his attention to me, as he looked over in surprise.

 

"Oh, kid. You're awake." He said, approaching me. I nodded, only to feel a slight pain in my temple, making me recoil slightly, as I held my head. I felt a cloth on it. feeling around my head, I realized it was wrapped in bandages.

 

"Yeah, little kitty got ya good. Imagine you got a score to settle now." He said, putting his cane in front of him, leaning back slightly. I nodded again, before bringing my legs up to me, holding my head. It might not have hurt much, but my head was fuzzy. I reached into my pocket, only to find no notepad. I quickly checked myself over, but no luck. Roman's face seemed to flash in realization.

 

"Oh, here. Kinda had to take it off you to make sure you didn't lose it. For an unconscious person, you move around a lot." He said, reaching into his right hip-pocket, bringing out the notepad and pen.

 

**'Where are we?'**

 

"We're in our little secret warehouse base, where we first were, remember? Roman asked, looking around with a smile on his face. I nodded.

 

"Even full blown bedrooms, and small kitchen areas. Those are in the shacks we put up though, had the White Fang working on those for a while. Wait, you know that," He said, looking around, before looking back at me. They really did all that? Man, a lot of thought really went into this. I mean, I've  _been_ living here... jeez, I'm out of it.

 

**'So this is pretty much where everything gets done?'**

 

"Preeeeeety much, yeah. Until Cinder says otherwise." I huffed slightly through my nose, nodding. Since I couldn't hum or anything, that was the closet I was going to get.

 

"I'd get you some coffee, but Neo's kind of busy on the coffeemaker right now." Roman said, pointing at an area to my left, where I was laying down, to see Neo, arms folded, weight shifted to her right foot, as she tapped her left impatiently. In fact, she actually was about the same height as the coffeemaker, which was being held up by a table, that was about four-and-a-half feet off the ground, the coffeemaker adding a good ten inches or so to the entire height, which was pretty funny to see, as the whole thing combined was slightly taller than Neo. I saw Roman's shadow get closer to me, as he leaned over to me.

 

"That's her third cup." He whispered. I looked at him, dumbfounded, as he nodded, before looking back at Neo. I wrote down the question that was on my mind since I woke up, before giving the pad to Roman, who straightened himself up.

 

 **'How long was** **I out?'**

 

"Hmm, a few hours. It was about midnight when we returned, so yeah... actually, it's eight now, sun started rising two hours ago." He explained. I nodded, looking around once more. Many White Fang members were holding crates, and many of them were giving orders. I'd seen the different types of Faunus in RWBY, but not on this scale! One of them had bright red and orange feathered wings on his back, and I could assume he was a Phoenix Faunus, which was awesome! 

 

"The Doc said that while you're mostly in good condition, you should refrain from anything physically strenuous for a couple days. You  _did_ take heels to the head." Roman said. I nodded once more, as Roman turned around, going back to the map, before pointing at various locations, sometimes hesitating, and putting his hand to his chin, as if planning something.

 

I turned around when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Seeing Neo with two cups of coffee in her hands, she offered one to me, which I steadily accepted, mouthing a thank you, as she nodded her head, walking off to Roman.

 

'So she was here this entire time? Hmm.' I thought, taking a sip of the coffee. It was black, but I didn't mind; it was most likely the best I would get for a while, anyway. I grabbed my weapons, setting down the coffee, as I slid off the table. I twirled them around a bit, trying to regain the feel of them.

 

"Oh c'mon." I heard Roman grumble. Looking up, he was looking at me with an 'are you kidding me?' look, as Neo set her coffee down, trying to slowly grab the weapons out of my hands. I held a firm grip on them, though, as Neo tried to wrestle them out of my hands. We spun around for a bit, our arms going both up and down, with Neo's height giving me an advantage. My head was pounding due to our erratic movements, as everything was starting to become fuzzy, as my movements became a bit less stable, and it seemed that Neo was picking up on this. She tore the weapons out of my hands, before wrapping her arms around my waist, dragging me back to my table, putting her hands on my shoulders, pushing me back down. I closed my eyes, trying to get the headache to subside. I heard Neo take my weapons, before walking back to Roman.

 

A few minutes passed before I finally gained the strength to sit up, looking around. I spotted Roman and Neo together, still, as I picked up my coffee cup, taking a sip.

 

'I'm never going to be able to fight like this...' I thought depressingly.

 

"Kid!" I heard the voice of Roman snapping me out of my thoughts. Turning to look at him, he motioned me over, as I went to him and Neo. She put a hand on my shoulder, with concerned-like eyes, as I nodded to her, letting her know I was fine. When did they start to care so much?

 

"Jus' spacin' out over there." He mumbled, turning back to the map. After a few seconds, he looked over his shoulder to me.

 

"You know any good spots 'round this area?" He asked, as I shook my head. "Ugh." Roman groaned, turning back to the map.

 

"Police are going to be expected to have a tight lock, and lookouts everywhere, and the harbors are most definitely going to be watched over now, thanks to those kids." Roman said, but not before two sets of footsteps were heard behind us; a voice was heard before the three of us were able to turn around.

 

"You got beat up by some kids? Ouch." The oh so familiar voice of Mercury Black rang out. Turning, I could clearly see him, and Emerald at his side. Having to contain the excitement of actually seeing them in real life, it was quickly overtaken by Roman's annoyed voice.

 

"What are you little devils doing here?" He asked, setting his cane to his side, leaning on it.

 

"Cinder sent us here to make sure you were doing your job correctly." Emerald explained.

 

"Didn't you three leave, like, five hours ago?" Roman questioned them. Mercury shrugged. "Not our fault you suck at your job." He retorted. "For the record, they had a kid that could shoot laser beams out of her swords, so I think I can get a pass on that one." Roman attempted to defend himself, but Emerald had something to say, evident by the smirk clear on her face.

 

"Didn't we provide you with a aerial arsenal, and a bunch of grunts, to boot?" She inquired, making Roman open his mouth to say something, but shook his head, looking back to the map. Mercury and Emerald smirked, knowing they won the fight.

 

"Just, sit down somewhere, make some friends, get outta here, something." Roman waved a dismissive hand to them, turning to Neo and I, rolling his eyes. I kept a straight face, knowing Emerald and Mercury would know something was up if I smiled. Turning around, the two walked off, knowing that the conversation-argument was over.

 

"Ugh, they're gone, great. Now we can get back to planning." Roman said, placing his thumb and forefinger in his chin in thought. Me and Neo just blankly looked at the map, as Roman schemed.

 

"The rich areas don't have a lot of security, guess the cops think they can take care of themselves." Roman mumbled, before snapping his fingers.

 

"Haha~" He sang, turning to me and Neo.

 

"You two! Job!" He said, like he just discovered the meaning of life. His sudden burst of enthusiasm made me jump slightly, the coffee swishing around slightly in the back, making Roman lean back slightly.

 

"Any of that gets on me, I swear." He quietly said. I stepped back, as Roman calmed down. "The nice, rich area of Vale has some nice Dust shops, filled to the brim with everything we could want. Gimme a bit, I think... I can figure something simple out here. High and mighty over there have their own weapons to protect themselves, but nothing that you two won't be able to handle." He said, once more turning to the map, setting his cane in front of him. Neo went off to do something... or kill something... or someone, leaving me and Roman alone. In an effort to make small talk, Roman decided to ask something I didn't expect.

 

"Soo, where ya from?" He asked, taking me off guard for a second, as I was forced to come up with something. As he looked over his shoulder, expecting to see me writing something, I just mouthed the word 'Mistral' to him, which then seemed to make a light go off in his eyes.

 

"Oh, someone else from Mistral! Gotta tell ya, a lot of the underlings come from there, myself and Neo included. Not two sure about those sewer rats that Cinder calls hers, though." He grumbled the last part. Aha! So Neo and Roman  _did_ make their start in Mistral, presumably through the Underworld. Ha, I knew it! _**(AN: I just always felt as if Roman & Neo started their criminal careers in Mistral, dunno why. XD)**_

 

"Know people in Mistral?" He asked, as for this time, I had to bring out my notepad.

 

'What's something that makes me sound intimidating? Stop thinking dogs, (Y/N)!' I scolded myself, immediately going to the thought of a big guy with a shepherd at his side... but the shepherd was rolling around on the floor, and barking, tail wagging. Actually, how could you  _not_ think of that? Anyway, writing down my answer, I gave it to Roman, who had his head turned to the map, but once he heard my pen stop writing, just moved his hand above his shoulder, as I set the notepad in his gloved hand, his arm bringing it so he could read the words.

 

**'Not really, didn't live there too long.'**

 

"Oo, what happened?" He asked, passing the notepad back to me. 'Ummmmm. Maximus Orverdrivious.'

 

**'My parents were killed'**

 

"Oh, sorry to hear that." He apologized. I grew a smirk on my face. Time to show off how fucked up I really am.

 

**'It's fine. No one heard their screams anyway.'**

 

...

…

...

…

 

Roman silently passed me back the notepad, not even bothering to make eye contact.

 

"Okay." He said, in a high-pitched voice. I think he's scared of me now. I smiled. At least he won't underestimate me now.

 

Roman didn't ask any other questions, and instead kept on looking at the map, occasionally doing a quick check over his shoulder to see if I was still behind him. I decided to walk around after a minute of silence, leaving Roman to his own devices.

 

It wasn't long, after I began to walk around, that I bumped into something, well, someone. Looking up at who I'd just ran into, I'd met the face of Emerald. She was about three inches taller than I was.

 

"Ugh, watch it." She muttered, displeased. I smiled apologetically, as she stared me down.

 

"Oh, you're Roman's henchwoman, right?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. I tilted my head from side to side, saying 'more or less'.

 

"Don't tell me you can't talk." She asked, dejected. I nodded, as Emerald let out an exasperated sigh.

 

"Great, the only other girl here besides Cinder and that little munchkin Roman always takes with him, and you're mute." She grumbled as she walked off. As someone else walked past me, I felt their hand on my head.

 

"She's always cranky, don't worry about her." The voice of Mercury filled my ears as he walked to Emerald. Wow, I've already spoken to both Emerald and Mercury on the same day as meeting them? Best day ever!

 

I decided it was best to go to my room, so I looked around, trying to find a similar path, and after some walking around, found a hallway that resembled the one that Neo took me through.

 

'So that means, if I go here, and then... a left, than forward... then right, and. I'M HERE!' I internally shouted as I'd actually found my room.

 

Opening the door to it, I'd seen it was how I'd left it, which wasn't really saying much, as I'd only used it for a total of... what? eight hours? Give or take? I closed the door, sitting down on my bed, which had softened up, just slightly, so it wasn't uncomfortable, but still slightly hard.

 

'I think I should learn how to use this.' I thought, reaching into my pocket to pull out my Scroll, which I'd found was actually was still in the pocket I'd left it in. I guess either Roman didn't know I had it on me, or he just didn't want to grab it from me. Either way, I pressed the yellow diamond button on it, as it jolted open slightly. I pulled the grips apart, to about the size of a smartphone's screen, as looked at it's home screen. It was a square, with a planet-shaped object, a magnifying glass, a home symbol, and a mail symbol. There were two dots surrounding the square, that had small text under them. One said 'Games', and the other said 'Contacts'. It wasn't the multiple that I'd seen students at Beacon have. So does that mean that they're actually provided Scrolls for Beacon Academy? It would make sense, for school-related tasks to need an authorized device to complete it. And for the lockers to be activated with their own sperate button.

 

I felt an empty space on the right grip. Moving my thumb over it, I realized it was a port. I'd also assumed that meant that this was the bottom. Turning the Scroll so it was vertical, the screen flipped as well.

 

'So cool!' I though to myself. I clicked the contacts button, but I was met with some text that said. **'You have no contacts! :( Go outside and get some!!'** I was conflicted as whether to chuckle or be sad. However, you couldn't deny the attempt at motivation for you to get out and stop your life as a shut-in. Pressing the yellow diamond again, I went back to the home screen, and went to games.

 

'Flappy Griffon? You're joking.' I tossed the Scroll on the bed, setting my face in my hands as I silently laughed at the name of the game. After a about ten seconds, I eagerly grabbed the Scroll again, looking through the options. I  _have_ to see these.

 

'Vacuo Hold'Em, which was obviously Texas Hold'Em. Speedy the Boarbatusk, Sonic the Hedgehog... haha.' I had to stop there, closing the Scroll and holding my head in my hands again to laugh. This was great!

 

Grabbing the Scroll again, I went to the home, pressing the internet icon, which brought me to... Google? Wait, I'm pretty sure they don't have Google in this world, so why do I have that?

 

Tapping on the search bar, I typed in 'You', and sure enough, was met with the first suggestion, 'YouTube'. Tapping on the result, I was brought to the homepage of the website.

 

'Joe Santagato, Markiplier, Jack, FilthyFrank, Comment Awards... wow.' I thought. I had to make sure no one got their hands on my Scroll, or I'd be ultra-fucked.

 

Putting the Scroll in my pocket I decided to go out again, to take a look at everything. After some more winding around like a lost dog, I'd eventually found my way to Roman. After a few seconds, he'd finally noticed me, and turned around, slightly shocked, and I think a bit scared to see me, as I smiled at him, Roman uneasily returning the gesture.

 

"Okay, I think I have a decent something figured out." He said, making me tilt my head in confusion.

 

"You and Neo have some work to do."


	7. Robbery With Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The job's simple, there's a Dust shop in the rich side of Vale that's loaded, more so than the previous heists that (Y/N)'s been on, but this one will be her most defining moment to the team. She also has a chance to truly prove herself to her new silent partner-in-crime, Neopolitan.

Me and Neo sat on a rooftop, overlooking the massive store we were about to clear out. We were both on the ledge, our feet hanging over the edge of the building, watching various people go about their day. Neo had her parasol on her lap, tapping her fingers across it, trying to entertain herself until night fully came. The sun was setting, and the massive shattered moon was just now making an appearance. I looked at it, still in awe of actually being able to see it in person, even though I'd been here, what, about a month now?

 

Roman said that we could take out the Dust in the store in any way we saw fit, though me and Neo had already come to the agreement of quick and quiet, and by that, I mean passing my notepad along us, due to neither of us talking. Me, because I can't, Neo, because she doesn't want to. I still felt wrong about having to steal, then again, I was practically Cinder's puppet. I wonder if Salem would tell her about me, or just leave me in Cinder's hands. I looked down to the street below, deep in thought. While this was fun, the adrenaline, and all, I was pretty much being forced into this, or get burned by Cinder's hands, and I have no doubt that if I renegaded against them, that Mercury and Emerald would have no qualms with hunting me down and ending me.

 

Looking over to the store, not even a block away from us, the thought of Semblances came to mind. What's mine? I wondered the possibilities. Cloak, mimic, super strength, dissolving into absolutely nothing? Bursting out into flames like a phoenix? The possibilities ran through my head, as I was so excited to want to discover my own. After all, I was in the RWBY universe, I had to have one, right?

 

It wasn't long until the streets started to clear out, the occasional car passing through. I looked over to Neo, who nodded, as we both got up. Our plan to get in was while the store was still open, triggering no alarms in the process.

 

Getting onto the streets, we'd entered the store. Thankfully, there was already someone on their way out, as he'd held the door open for us, making no sound as we both silently thanked him. There was a bell at the top, so we made no noise as we entered the store. There was also no one else in the store.

 

Neo pulled me behind a shelf, making simple, though hidden motions to cameras around the store. We weren't alone on this mission, various White Fang spies all around, and a van in a nearby alley. Considering that the last rays of the sun would go out in a few minutes, when they cut the power to the store, everyone would have to act fast, especially me and Neo, due to us not being Faunus, and not having night vision.

 

The plan was for Neo to take out the store clerk, and for me, as usual, to signal to the White Fang that we were ready. We were then to clear out the store, and erase any footage from the cameras that we were ever here. The only problem I had with that plan was that Neo would be the one taking care of the clerk, which most likely meant killing him.

 

I casually looked around, making it seem as if I was looking for something, before turning back to Neo, who nodded to me. I walked to the front doors, looking out, as if I was waiting for someone.

 

"What-" The man didn't have time to finish his sentence, as I heard a blade unsheathe, before a gargle was heard, then I thump. I felt a cold chill over my body, as I closed my eyes tightly, before looking behind me, to Neo, who was flicking her arm forward, trying to get as much blood as she could off her blade. She looked to me, before nodding with a smile. I nodded back, walking out of the store, going behind a nearby alleyway, to see a bunch of White Fang members, and one who stood out, Hunter. I nodded to him, as he returned the gesture.

 

"Alright, everyone start moving!" He ordered, as multiple Faunus began to spring into action, some already on the rooftops, jumping around to the stores, as I ran back to Neo. When she saw me, she waved, as I returned the gesture. She was busting out some glass, taking some Dust, and putting it into a small sack. Where the hell did she get that? Did she have it in her pocket? She pointed to the broken glass, holding the sack open. I got the idea, jumping over the counter, trying my best to avoid the sight of the dead body, as I stuffed as much Dust as I could in the sack, before Neo nodded, closing the bag tying it into a small knot, and handing it to me. She put a finger to her lips, saying 'Don't tell anyone.' I nodded again, as she jumped over the counter, motioning for me to follow, as I trailed behind her. It was only after we left the store that the power went out in the store. I didn't know why they had to do that, there wasn't anyone in there, but hey, why not, I guess.

 

Once we were a good distance away, we slowed down to a walk, as Neo motioned for me to give her the bag. I handed it to her, as she undid the knot, looking inside, before closing it up again, shoving the sack into my hands. I went ahead and looked inside, to see why she had grabbed Dust before the White Fang did. There was a various amount of Dust, as I closed the sack, retying the knot. Looking up... Neo was nowhere to be found. I looked around, but I couldn't find her, I even looked up, to see if she was on the rooftops. Nothing.

 

There was an alleyway we'd just past, so I decided to look through there. I soon as I peeked my head out of a wall, I saw Neo... petting a fucking alley cat. 'You've got to be kidding me.' I thought to myself. She had a small smile on her face, her hand atop the animal's head, as it purred. It was actually kind of cute. T-the cat, not Neo! I found myself becoming a slight shade of pink, as I realized I'd been staring at Neo, not the cat. I shook my head, waiting for her to finish.

 

Soon, the animal turned its' head, looking at me, as it hissed, before running off. 'Joke's on you, I'm a dog person anyway.' I smirked to myself. Neo looked in the direction that the cat scampered off too, before looking back to me. I brought out my notepad, scribbling down on it, before passing it to Neo, who looked at the writing.

 

 **'Was there any reason to grab the Dust before the White Fang?'** It read. Neo looked up, gesturing for the pen, as she wrote down her own answer, taking a while, passing the notepad back to me.

 

 **'It's for Roman, to make some money once he's finished working for whoever he's working for. Cinder's strict on Dust, but sometimes she allows us to keep our earnings.'** She passed it back to me. At this point, we were literally two girls in an alleyway, passing a notepad back and forth. I wrote down a response, it was a comment I saw on a YouTube video once, about Neo.

 

 **'So you're the henchwoman of a henchman of a henchwoman?'** Neo facepalmed, silently laughing, before writing down another answer.

 

 **'I guess, but I doubt Cinder could be working for anyone.'** She wrote back.

 

 **'I doubt she's any older than Roman is, and she seems to act on impulse, than thought, so she must be working for someone higher.'** Neo looked at my writing, tilting her head. Writing while standing up was hard, so I was wondering if it was my foreign language that she was trying to decipher. Then, a small smile began to play on Neo's face, making me  _very_ uncomfortable. She passed the notepad back to me, nodding, before walking past me, as I trailed behind, stuffing the notepad back into my pocket.

 

'What the hell did she smile for?' I thought.

 

* * *

 

We approached the warehouse that we were operating in. Neo turned around, asking for my notepad, as I gave it to her. I'd assumed she forgot hers... or she just didn't want to use hers.

 

 **'Go in through your window. I don't want Cinder to see the Dust.'** I nodded, going around, watching out for any patrols. I looked up at my room. The 'warehouses and shacks' that Roman mentioned, were actually connected to the main building. Guess some White Fang are construction members, too. I climbed up, surprisingly easily. Guess that was another enhancement Salem added. I climbed into my window, tossing the sack underneath my bed, before going out. Walking into the main room, I saw Neo with Roman, as the latter was talking, like always. I walked up, as they took notice.

 

"Neo said that she had to take care of the clerk of the store you had robbed, to keep any evidence off us." He said, turning to me. I nodded my head, trying to make it so I didn't look scared of the consequences. Roman facepalmed, groaning.

 

"Ya can't do that, kid, he'd have contacted the police, then you and I would be on most wanted lists side-by-side." He explained, as I nodded again. He was being surprisingly calm about this, I thought I would be brought over to Cinder for something.

 

"I'm coverin' for you once, kid, not getting that again. Neo said you've got a lotta potential, so don't prove us both wrong, 'kay?" I nodded again. "Okay. Anyway, where's the Dust?" Roman whispered to you, leaning close.

 

'My room.' I mouthed, as he nodded. "Well, you two should get some sleep, you both earned it." He said, as Neo and I nodded. We both went back to our respective rooms, as I entered my own. Setting my weapons down on the table, I stared blankly at them. I'd have to use these against a real person at some point.

 

I shook my head, walking to my bed, crawling into it, and pulling the covers over me.

 

'I should brush my teeth... and shower.' I thought, getting out of the bed to do those things. While in the bathroom, staring into the mirror, I kept wondering. Did I impress Neo at some point on that run? Her smirk at the end, though. Wait... why am I asking if I  _impressed_ Neo? I mean, as an acquaintance, yeah. I found my face red thinking of her. Spitting the paste into the sink, I rinsed off the brush, gargling out the rest.

 

I'm just going to take a shower now.

 

* * *

 

Finally out, and ready for bed, I crawled back in, closing my eyes, before drifting off into sleep.


	8. Sparring & Semblances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having to spar again, to keep up with training, (Y/N) is paired up with Neo. While Neo can use her illusions, (Y/N)'s implemented combat abilities take over, and her Semblances is one that shocks all, even her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yippity-boop a Themblance!
> 
> This is also meant to be a slightly fun chapter. XD Neo speaks, too. I imagine her having a childish voice, given her hums on episode one of v3, I just determined her voice like that.

"Alright darling, I know that this must be tedious after a while, but we have to keep up to date with our combat. Wouldn't want to get rusty while being chased down by the police, now would we?" Roman asked, me nodding in response. We were back in the forest, just me, Roman, and Neo.

 

"So, Neo will be your opponent!" Roman said, gesturing to the ice-cream girl. I stared at her, the smile still on my face, as if I was thinking about the situation, like 'wait, what?'. My smile faltered quickly, my face averting between the two, as if once again saying. 'Wait... WHAT?'. Roman laughed, patting me on the shoulder.

 

"Good luck." He said, stepping off to the side, as Neo took a stance in front of me, as she switched her eyes colors, the pink and brown switching places.

 

'I'm fucked times eight.' I thought, already nearly shaking, as I brought out my weapons. Neo smirked as she ran up to me. I attempted to strike her, but she broke like glass. I felt a sharp kick to my temple, making my vision blurry, as I went to the ground, but I put a hand in front of me, pushing myself off with the momentum, doing a cartwheel, landing on my feet.

 

Looking at Neo, she seemed surprised by my quick recovery, but quickly regained her smirk, as she pulled out the blade to her parasol, trying to strike me again. Blade in her right hand, she tried to stab me, but I deflected the attack, kicking her in the stomach, sending her skidding across the grass, a strand of hair falling in front of her face, before she pushed it back. Roman and Neo both looked shocked at the fact that I landed a hit on her, Neo more so, before shaking her head. She probably thought she was losing her touch.

 

She stood up, straight, before putting her hand out, her fingers moving in a 'come at me' motion. Ah, there it is, the defensive fighting style of Neo we all know and love. She was probably trying something different, thinking I'd be easy, but little did she know, I'd been force trained by an immortal woman!

 

I smirked, running to her, jumping, before shooing a blast behind me, as I attempted to kick Neo, but her smirk just grew in size. She did a front-flip, her heels landing straight into my stomach, as I gasped in pain, thrown back my the force, on the ground, as I got up, my stomach hurting like a bitch, as a (F/C) hue came over it, making it feel better.

 

Neo ran to me, diving forward on her hands, spinning, trying to kick me, but I grabbed a leg, throwing her over me, as she landed on her feet, trying to roundhouse me. I ducked, spinning behind her, but when I stood up, I was... taller? Neo and Roman both looked on in shock. Looking over myself, I was wearing a white coat, the blade in my left hand still there, and my right blade turned into a cane. I'd then realized...

 

I'd become Roman-fucking-Torchwick.

 

Instantly recovering from the shock, I gained my own smirk, splaying my arms out. Wait... can I?

 

"Now would  _you_ hurt  _me_?" I asked, taunting. My smirk grew, as both Neo and Roman looked on in absolute shock. Neo... actually started to look pissed. I... started to look horrified.

 

She lunged at me, trying to actually slit my throat, it seemed. She tried to hit me, kick after kick. It seemed I'd actually pushed some buttons, and I actually thought that she was really trying to kill me at this point. I guess I stepped into territory I shouldn't have.

 

Backflipping, I brought up Melodic Cudgel; mine, at least. I wanted to see if it would fire like Roman's. Opening the bottom, the whistle of the projectile filled our ears, as it traveled towards Neo. She narrowly dodged it as it blew up the ground around it.

 

"Okay, okay! This is supposed to be training, not a deathmatch!" Roman said, standing in between us with his arms out. We both looked at him, as I changed back into my normal self, mouthing a 'sorry' to her. She just stared at me, her arms folded, before looking back to Roman, closing her eyes, taking a deep breath. I was trying to decide whether she was actually pissed or if that actually almost made her cry. Roman walked up to me, putting a hand to my shoulder.

 

"Ya did nothin' wrong, kid. That was actually pretty impressive." He said. I nodded, still feeling bad about Neo. He walked over to he, leading her away, motioning for me to come along. I guess he would have to stop it, since Neo was currently very mad. I trailed behind, to Roman's side, since I didn't actually want Neo to just suddenly change her mind and drive a knife through my throat. It actually just came to mind; I'd have to eventually kill a person. I was already tangled up with everyone here, so they'll make me do it.

 

Believe it or not, I'd actually become... a little comfortable with the idea, being around White Fang, Neo, and Roman so much, but doing it, I still think doing it is another story. Not to mention yesterday, when Neo had killed the clerk, I was more or less not actually fazed too much by it.

 

Heading back into the base, we saw White Fang hauling boxes of Dust, weapons, and money. Wow... it was actually as if they were funding an army. Well, I guess they actually are.

 

"Go get something to eat, I'll take care of Neo." Roman said, taking Neo off to the side, who was still pout-angry.

 

* * *

 

Sitting alone in my room, I had some food on a small plate. It was really just a buttered bagel... I don't have the highest expectations for a breakfast. Looking at my hands. I wonder... if I could actually change into anything.

 

Closing my eyes, I thought really hard of one thing, before I felt my body begin to shift. Is that my Semblance? Shapeshifting? Is that even possible? Or is my Semblance altering my body for any reason? Opening my eyes, my vision was obstructed to the bottom by a beak, as my hands had black gloves on them, slightly bloodied. I also appeared to have a black cloak on. Walking into the bathroom, I looked into the mirror. Old plague doctors mask, black cloak, and a set of black gloves. I'd shifted into SCP-049  _ **(AN: Here, for those of you that don't know,[T](http://containmentbreach.wikia.com/wiki/SCP-049)[he Plague](http://containmentbreach.wikia.com/wiki/SCP-049)**_ _ **[Doctor)](http://containmentbreach.wikia.com/wiki/SCP-049)**_

 

"Hmm, I like this." I said, the raspy, covered voice of SCP-049 rang out. I changed back to normal self, silently giggling. I'd have fun with this.

 

"Kid, Cinder's back." Roman knocked on my door. Oh... time to screw with him! I shifted back into the SCP, before opening the door. Roman shrieked as he saw me, as Neo hid behind him. I obviously scared the two, the sound of a chuckle escaping me.

 

"Hello~" I said calmly. I guess this was how I had to talk, if need be. Roman calmed down.

 

"And what is  _that_ supposed to be?" Roman asked, looking up to me, as I was taller than him.

 

"I am a doctor." I answered. Roman just sighed in response.

 

"(Y/N), just... stop." He said, not looking amused, as I changed back to normal, before I felt an extreme pain, my legs giving way, nearly collapsing, before Neo caught me. My back hurt intensely, as I arched it, all of my movements giving it away. I put my hand to the dip in it, pushing it, but that only intensified the pain.

 

"Hmm, so your Semblance is almost like body alteration. It seems that your spine had to extend to fit whoever you were." He said, as I slightly nodded. To be honest, everything hurt, my throat, head. I guess it  _is_ more of an alteration of my body, to everything had to extend, contract, change.

 

"It could be useful for spying, but you obviously can't use it for long. Well, as long as your changed, you can't feel it... aftereffects, hmm." He said, as I struggled to get up, but Neo threw one of my arms across her shoulder, another hand around my waist, as she brought me up. I took in a deep breath, making my chest and spine hurt, as they expanded. She slowly walked with me, as Roman went ahead, to Cinder, I assumed. I had to crouch slightly, due to Neo being about a few inches shorter than I was. My legs were shaking, but they eventually calmed down, though my spine was still fucked.

 

Neo had brought me to Roman, who traded with each other, so I was now being held up by Roman, as Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury gave me questioning glances.

 

"What happened to her?" Emerald asked.

 

"Semblance. Takes a toll on her body. I think it might has misaligned her spine." Roman answered, as all three of them gave him a questioning look.

 

"What Semblance causes the user more harm than good?" Cinder asked, slowly approaching me.

 

"It's a sort of body alteration Semblance. She can shift into another person, but I think it has to actually contort her body and change various things for it to happen." He answered,

 

"You think?" Mercury asked, as Roman sighed.

 

"We all just found out about this today." He said, as Cinder smirked. She put a hand on my lower back, and another on my stomach, before pushing on both. Down on my stomach, and upwards on my spine, making me gasp in pain. She did it for the rest of my back, as there was almost a more uncomfortable pain, than anything else, but I could slightly move it around.

 

"Keep her on a bed for a while, and let her rest. I'd very much like to see this Semblance of hers." Cinder said, walking off, before Emerald stopped her, whispering something to her. Cinder sighed, before turning around to Roman.

 

"And... I've been told to put (Y/N) fully under your hands. She takes her orders from you now." Cinder stated, as Roman nodded. He turned around, chuckling slightly. Confused, I tried to turn around too, but was stopped by a pain in my neck.

 

"Alright kid, let's get you back to your room, try not to use that body-changer of yours." Roman said, picking me up, carrying me back to my room. Looking over, I saw Neo staring at Cinder, before walking back to us. She gave me a smile when I turned to her, giving her a weak one in response. It seemed she'd actually calmed down, it was just the heat of the moment. I'd have to fully apologize later, though.

 

Roman brought me back to my room, setting me on my bed, before turning to Neo.

 

"Can you keep watch on her for a bit?" He asked, as Neo nodded. "Thanks." He said, leaving the room, closing the door behind him. I tried to sit up, but Neo pushed me back down.

 

'Oh, we're really doing this dance-and-routine again?' I asked, and I guess it showed in my eyes, as Neo nodded. I sighed, pushing myself up through pain, but Neo shoved me down, more gently than the list time she did. Her smile was gone, and she looked more concerned now. I gave her a blank stare, as I tried to push myself up, but was stopped when Neo threw her whole body on me. I let out a sharp exhale, as her weight hit me. She then turned on her back, laying her arms out spread-eagle. I grimaced slightly at the pain in my spine from Neo, but ignored it. I took in a deep breath, the arch in my back still hurting, as I closed my eyes. I didn't even realize it, but I'd eventually fallen asleep.

 

* * *

 

_**~ Third Person P.O.V ~** _

 

Neo's eyes fluttered open, as she felt something moving. Fully opening them, looking at the source of movement, she saw you. Had she actually ended up falling asleep on you? Slowly getting up, she took a look at you. You looked so peaceful, your lips slightly parted... wait, why were her eyes there? Looking away quickly, her face becoming red, she took notice of your Scroll. Internal conflict raged within her, but she eventually decided, one peek wouldn't hurt. Besides, she knew next to nothing about you, aside from your name, maybe this would provide something.

 

Grabbing it, and pressing the yellow diamond, the scroll flashed to life, opening. No lock, interesting. Her eyes moved over to contacts. Hmm, what type of people were you involved with? Clicking it, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she saw the list completely void of any names. It struck her as odd. Someone your age (She was guessing you were around hers), should have a least quite a few. Even if you had broken a Scroll, and had to get a new one, at least you could've had a  _few_ saved.

 

She went ahead and added her number, and Roman's in case you ever needed anything. At least you had contacts now... two, at least. She went back to the home page. No messages, no calls, not like you would be able to respond with your voice, anyway. It was almost like you didn't exist.

 

She went ahead and hit the world icon, bringing her the internet, but was instead met with a strange site... YouTube? Neo tilted her head in confusion. She tapped on the picture of a blue smiling penguin, that had the name of Meme Awards v234.

 

"Ne-" Neo immediately muted the Scroll, looking to see if you were awake, which you weren't.

 

Breathing out a sigh of relief, she moved to the corner of the room, lowering the volume of the video, before restarting it.

 

"Next person who is featured has very huge big gay." A robotic voice stated, as Neo looked on in confusion. "Leave a funny comment for your chance to be featured. Make sure you're subscribed, see you tomorrow." It said, as static appeared on the screen, a beep accompanying it.

 

"Analog clock." It started, showing a picture of a wall clock, with a beaver next to it. It then zoomed in on the part of the word 'log' "Log." it said, with the beaver's eyes a bright red. Neo was still confused, but got the joke. The video intrigued her, as absurd as it was, so she decided to watch it start to finish.

 

_**~ Time-Skip ~** _

 

Neo set the Scroll down on her lap, as she stared straight ahead. She'd never been this confused in her entire life. She looked to you. Did you get the meanings of these? How did you even get something like this? She set it down on the nightstand, deciding to leave the strangeness to your own hands.

 

Walking out of your room, she went to the main area of the warehouse, finding Roman, who turned around, noticing her with a smirk.

 

"Well, you were up there for a while. Have fun?" He asked. Neo glared at him slightly, a pink going over her face, as Roman chuckled, turning back to the board. "The delinquents are gone, good hell, finally." He said, looking again at the Vale map. "Cinder has a plan for us to get some Atlas tech, so we have that to look forward to." He mumbled. Neo took out a small notepad of her own, scribbling in it.

 

 **'(Y/N)'s asleep, so she should be able to recover.'** Roman nodded.

 

"It's an interesting Semblance." He stated, as Neo nodded in response.

 

* * *

 

_**~ (Y/N)'s P.O.V ~** _

 

I shifted around slightly, a sigh escaping me lips, as I opened my eyes. Looking around, I saw I was in my room. With a huff from my nose, I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

 

I slid my legs off the side of my bed, as I looked towards my Scroll. Picking it up, I opened it, seeing a text message. Confused, I opened it.

 

'Hello!' It said. The number was accompanied with a name, Neo. Did Neo get into my pho-Scroll?

 

'Hello?' I texted back, waiting for a response. I got up, grabbing my weapons, combining them, as I set it on my hip. I separated them when I came into my room with my food, I don't know why. Stepping out, I looked around. Closing my door as I went into the hallway. I felt my Scroll vibrate, as I looked at it, seeing another text message.

 

'Guess who it is?' It said. I scrunched up my brows.

 

'Neo?' I responded, getting a text about ten seconds later.

 

'Yes!' She answered. I sighed, a small smile on my face, as I continued walking. I felt a lot better, though that might be due to aura. I went to the main area, finding Neo looking at her Scroll, sitting on a crate as her legs dangled over, as she swung them back and forth, her heels hitting them.

 

'Semblance time!' I thought. Yes, I just recovered, and should probably not use it, but I just had too. Shifting into another form again, I snuck up behind the ice-cream girl.

 

"Nino!" A deep voice exclaimed, as Neo gasped, a small squeal being made from the sharp inhale, slipping off the crate.  _ **(AN: For you people that don't do the Kitchen Nightmares[Hello, my name's, NINO!](https://youtu.be/m0kk3nHCSUk?t=167))**_ Shifting back into my normal form, I keeled over, silently laughing. Oh my God, I actually got a jump on Neo!

 

Felling myself get picked up, I received an elbow to the ribs. Exhaling sharply in pain, I took a step back to see a pouty Neo. She had her arms folded, as she tapped her foot. I mouthed a sorry to her, as she sighed, shrugging with a small smile, before picking up her dropped Scroll, sitting back down on the crate.

 

"Kid, I thought I said to not use that thing." Roman said, as I nodded. He sighed in an exasperated manner, facepalming.

 

"Are you feeling better?" He asked looking from atop his palm, as I nodded again, a smile on my face.

 

"Well, I guess that makes sense, you feel hurt, then you have to quickly recover. Must be part of the Semblance." Roman said, turning back to the map. He spends a lot of time on that thing, I just realized. Looking back to Neo, she was on her Scroll, going through something, on the web.

 

Looking around, I was once again met with multiple White Fang members.

 

"Cole? I told you fifteen minutes ago to be down here." I heard. I snapped my head to Roman, who was pacing around, arms folded, as his face was scrunched in annoyance. I heard someone on the other end talking; they sounded calm, like they knew what they were doing. Who was Cole, though? I figured he had to be a White Fang member, but I'd never met him. Did Roman meet him before me? Or did he _just_ call him?

 

"Ugh. Just make sure they get done, and get down here!" And with that he hung up the phone, walking off, to a group of White Fang, as he pointed to ones that had crates, to some Bullheads, as he led them to it. It was clear that he was not exactly happy with whatever was going on.

 

I saw a hand wave in front of my face. Blinking a few times, I looked down to see Neo. Morphing into Emerald, I bended down to her height, my hands on my cheeks, a stupid smile on my face.

 

"Aw, you have you wave a hand to get my attention." I said, before inhaling in a delightful manner. "You're adorable." I teased, before shifting back into my normal self. Neo had a mad look on her face, her tongue pressed against the left side of her cheek, before she lifted up her leg, kicking my directly in my left kneecap, making me hiss in pain, as a (F/C) hue came over the area, spreading over my leg a bit, as I went to my knees. Typing something on her Scroll, she turned it to me, a sly smirk on her face.

 

 **'Who's tall now?'** It read. I sighed, my form of a grumbled, as I shakily got up, stretching out the leg. Neo looked at the spot I was just at, on the ground, as if contemplating something. Confused, I snapped a finger in front of her face, as she blinked a few times, looking at me, before looking back to her Scroll. She erased the previous message, before slowly typing something else it, as from the other side, I saw search recommendations slowly disappearing. She looked at me, a blank, yet curious look on her face, as her eyes averted to the Scroll, and me a few times.

 

She stared at the Scroll for a few more seconds, before showing it to me.

 

'YouTube' It said. My eyes widened, as I looked back to Neo, who seemed interested at my reaction.

 

Goddammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, I'm planning to make another Neo X Reader... but with a twist, the story will be a RWBY | Tokyo Ghoul Crossover. Like, the reader is a Ghoul (One-Eye or normal I'm still working on) and she's taken to the RWBY Universe. She knows where she is, and after causing some slight mayhem in the Vale area, is picked up by Cinder. Hmm? Lemme know your thoughts!


	9. Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busted by Neo, in an inexplicable situation, (Y/N) tries to explain the reasons of the words, as she now knows that Neo now knows something she shouldn't. Meanwhile, (Y/N) gets her first real job: an assassination mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty chapter, but I really didn't exactly know how to fucking *Kill a man* so yee. Plz don't leave me.

Neo's eyes averted between me, and the Scroll, rather curiously. She motioned for my Scroll, which I gave her, without hesitation, trying to salvage any hopes I had to get out of this predicament. She unlocked it, which had reminded me to put a lock on my Scroll next time. She then went to the web, which automatically showed a very different search engine from what she was using. She showed them to me, lifting up one arm slightly, then the other one, emphasizing the difference between the two.

 

I motioned for my Scroll, which Neo handed back to me. Typing in the little search bar, I showed the Scroll to Neo.

 

 **'It's a long story'** Neo scrunched up her eyebrows, before giving me a question look. More like accusatory. I did a small shrug to her, as she let out a discontent huff through her nose, narrowing her eyes at me, before walking off. Well, I think I'm going to be under Neo's suspicion for a while. Hearing boots behind me, I turned around to see Roman powerwalking to me, a less than pleased look on his face. He stopped in front of me, left hand on the top of his cane, before slamming it down to his side. He was obviously not happy. I backed away slightly, a little scared.

 

"You wouldn't happen to be in the business of... silencing people... would you?" He asked, a questioning look on him. Though I could feel Neo's stare from halfway across the complex, I nodded to him, though slowly, but thankfully, he didn't seem to notice my hesitance.

 

"Great! Because I need help." He quickly lifted up his left hand, his cane still going up slightly, as he grabbed the center of the cane's shaft. "Some slimy little bastard named Davin has started to leak out plans to local police forces. He's ended up shutting down at least five White Fang organization centers, not that I care too much." He whispered the last part. "So I need him out of the picture before he ends up getting _us_ ratted out, can you do that?" He asked, leaning on his cane, to me. I nodded again... wait... what did I just sign up for?! Roman reached into his pocket, pulling out two cards, one with an address, and another with a picture.

 

"Thank you." He said, nodding, before tossing his cane to his other hand, walking off. Looking at the picture, cold realization hit me.

 

I'd just accepted practically an assassination contract. Oh shit.

 

"Watch it! Don't blow us sky-high, all that Dust is very,  _very_ unstable. No tripping on imaginary rocks." I heard Roman yell out, making me chuckle slightly.

 

Turning around, I began to walk out of the building, before I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I was met with the faces of Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai.

 

"Hey, you don't mind if we tag along with you, right? Cinder's putting us back here for a few weeks, and we wanna get out of here." Emerald said. Didn't Cinder just take them back, like, a few days ago? Nevertheless, I shrugged, nodding. They both grinned, as we all walked out of the complex.

 

Address and photo in hand, I looked at them. It was of a man, about in his twenties, probably no older than Roman, maybe. Red hair, like Pyrrha, and a goatee, with red eyes. Through all that, he seemed like an approachable man, not one to be affiliated with the White Fang. He had to have been a Faunus, but I didn't see any traits on him. Maybe it was one of those hidden traits.

 

A sick pit formed in my stomach as I realized what I'd just been told to do, and agreed with it. An assassination, to kill someone.

 

My thoughts were interrupted as I bumped into someone. Pulling my head back, so I could fully see the building I walked into, I was met with a darkened shadow, from the sun.

 

"Excuse me, Ma'am." The deep, recognizable voice of Hazel Reinhardt rang out. My eyes widened, as I quickly sidestepped, allowing the giant passage, as he walked into the complex.

 

Turning around, eyes wide, at seeing the giant in real life, I let out a breath of relief.

 

"That's Hazel Reinhardt, don't mind him, he's a pacifist... mostly." Emerald explained.

 

"Eeeeeeehhhh." Mercury said, tilting his head back and forth.

 

" _Mostly._ " Emerald emphasized, deadpanning at Mercury, clearly fed up with him.

 

"Oooooohhh,  _mostly_. Got it." He said, nodding. I looked to Mercury, then Emerald, who sighed.

 

"Let's just go." She said. I nodded, bringing out my Scroll.

 

I put the address into the Scroll, as it showed an Area in Vale, not too far from the bustling city. We began our trek, me taking in a shaky breath. After all, it was only a matter of time before I had to kill someone, being with them.

 

* * *

 

Okay, here we  were... a small house off the busy streets of Vale. We were on the sidewalk, a good bit from the house.

 

"Hmm, this is underwhelming." Mercury said behind me, crossing his arms.

 

"Stop complaining, we're here. Let's just kill the snitch before he gets our whole plan crumbled." Emerald said. Quickly bringing out my note pad, I wrote down on it, giving it to Emerald.

 

**'Do you think he knows we're coming?'**

 

Emerald laughed, giving the notepad back to me.

 

"Of course he knows we're coming, we would obviously come after him." She said. I nodded. I wrote something else, handing it back to her.

 

**'Let's be careful, he's most likely under the protection of the Vale police.'**

 

"Good poi-... actually. You can use your Semblance." She said, eyes wide with a grin.

 

"Yeaaah, I wanna see that." Mercury said. I nodded.

 

 **'I'll shift into an officer, then you guys hide on the sides, or, if you want, hide by the doors. When I open them, get him.'** I wrote slightly shaky, as the time was nearing to end the poor man's life.

 

"Sounds good." Emerald said, they both walked to the walls of a house, hugging the wall, as they went to the house.

 

I closed my eyes, focusing on a form. I felt a slight pain, as my body shifted, as I heard a soft thud. Looking down, a small officers cap had fallen, where my top baton was, the bottom one shifting onto a pistol, on my left side. How the hell does this even work? It didn't even matter now, the plan was in action. I'd seen some officers while here in Vale, so I knew how they looked.

 

Walking to Davin's house, a set on the cap, knocking on the door. Mercury and Emerald were hiding under the windows, lying down. I heard footsteps, as I cleared my throat, a sound coming out, knowing I had a voice, putting on a look of seriousness. The door opened to reveal him, he looked confused, a lizard tail swishing behind him.

 

"Davin?" I asked, as he nodded.

 

"Okay, I want you to listen, anything that you can grab and put on your back, grab it. We've gotten word from officers and agents that White Fang activity's skyrocketed, and we think it's cause of your assistance. We've got a ship headed for Vacuo, grab what you can, and come with me." I said, near flawlessly. He looked scared, as he turned around, grabbing a Scroll, and a small backpack.

 

"Prepared for the inevitable?" I asked, a small chuckle at his planning ahead. He nodded quickly.

 

"Of course. If I may ask, where's your car?" He asked. I thought quickly, responding.

 

"Every cruiser's in use for patrolling, due to the spike in activity. Couldn't even spare one for transport." I answered. I could see Mercury and Emerald nodding in approval of my acting. I am _not_ a good actor, so this man had to be paranoid and gullible, making me feel even more bad for doing what I was doing.

 

As soon as he began running to the door, Mercury and Emerald got ready, crouching. The moment his foot stepped foot outside, I began to spin, shifting back into my normal self, taking his legs out from under him, turning around as I heard chains and a gunshot, as I felt blood spatter on my back, closing my eyes, grimacing. Looking behind, my stomach dropped, as I saw the headless corpse of Davin, looking into his exposed neck; spine, and esophagus clearly seen.

 

I swallowed bile in my throat, guilt welling up in me. I looked to Emerald and Mercury, covered in blood. They smirked at me, nodding. I uneasily did the same. They started to stifle laughter, as I looked at them confused, tilting my head, as I felt something slip off. It was the top baton... it was balanced on my head the whole time.

 

In shame, I picked it up, connecting it to the bottom baton in the hilt. I smiled sheepishly, near forgetting about the body, before I looked to it again.

 

'Sorry.' I thought. I reacted a lot less scared to it than I thought. I guess hanging around Roman and Neo for so long, and maybe Neo killing the clerk in our robbery a few days ago. Jeez, I need to look at a date. All this time of having a Scroll and I've never bothered to check. I am actually retarded.

 

"Alright, that's done with." Mercury said, blood all over him, as he put his hands behind his head. Curiously, I approached the corpse, rummaging through the backpack. Smiling as I'd found what I thought I would get. I pulled out a wallet, rummaging through it, hearing Mercury and Emerald making an 'Oo~' sound.

 

"Find anything, ya little orphan?" Mercury asked, as Emerald scoffed. I narrowed my eyes at him. Before opening it, looking inside. I made a sighed 'oo~' sound. Pulling out some, the guy had a lot of money. I know it's bad to disrespect the dead in such a way, but he was dead now. The money would just be going to waste, right?

 

I pulled out about three-hundred Lien with him, in about... fives... damn.

 

'One, two, three.' I thought, handing Emerald and Mercury their fair share.

 

"Oh. Thanks!" Emerald.

 

"Jeez, he had a plan." Mercury said, counting through the bills. I pocketed mine, as we all did.

 

"Should we hide the body?" Mercury asked. We all looked at each other, me and Emerald shaking our heads.

 

"No, he'll get discovered one day or another." Emerald said. Mercury shrugged.

 

"Let's go through an alley, we can't go out in public now." Emerald stated, as we all nodded, making our way back.

 

* * *

 

Entering the complex, bloodied and mostly relaxed, save for me, who was already getting used to this, which was very bad. I... might be a psychopath. I goose-stepped to Roman, moving my hands in a marching motion, who was sitting on a couch, arms out, lit cigar in his mouth, his eyes closed. I heard another set of loud steps behind me, Turning my head, I saw Mercury doing the same thing, pursing his lips to stifle a smile. Emerald sighed, muttering in annoyance. Neo was on a chair across from him, on the edge, as she was on her Scroll.

 

Roman furrowed his brows as we approached, shifting his head around.

 

"The hell is that?" He asked, before I rubbed the back of my hands on his coat, bloodying it. He jumped when I touched his coat, looking at it, then looking up, but not at me.

 

"Which one of you spawns of the devil did that?" He asked, jumping up, taking the cigar out of his mouth as he pointed accusingly to Emerald and Mercury, finger alternating between the two. We all chuckled, as I raised my hand. I saw Neo, chuckling slightly. Roman looked shocked, mouth agape at me. I reached into my pocket, pulling out the hundred, giving it to him, as he snatched it, grumbling, looking at it. He looked to me, leaning forward slightly, a fake smile on him.

 

"Well this should afford me a **new one**." The words being high-pitched, and comical, the last two being low. I faked a sniffle, as he sighed.

 

"Well, you all obviously got the job done, thanks, imps." He said, sighing.

 

"Yeah, the guy had a lot on him." Mercury said, bringing out his hundred, as Emerald did the same, both smirking to him. He squealed slightly, before looking to me.

 

"Okay, (Y/N), in the criminal depths," He began, as I folded my arms, same smirk on my face, and I shifted all my weight to my right foot. I'd already forgotten the murder I'd committed. "We have this thing called ' _sharing the spoils_ '." He said, flashing his hundred Lien in our faces. Me, Mercury and Emerald collectively fell to floor in laughter, well, they di- you get the point now.

 

"What? Neo, help me o-..." I assumed Neo was quiet-laughing, too.

 

"She technically  _did_ share the spoils." Mercury teased.

 

"In fact, shouldn't she get paid? You were the one that technically hired her." Emerald further pushed. Getting up, I shook my head to him, telling him he was okay, as he motioned to me with both arms.

 

"Ha! See? She said 'no'! She mightn't have  _any_ respect for someone else's property, but she know that the goods she keeps is payment." Roman said, a smile on his face. I had a 'what the fuck?' look on my face, as Mercury and Emerald laughed.

 

"Her payment's in your hand!" Mercury wheezed. Roman closed his eyes taking a deep breath, as I brought out my notepad, writing down in it, before giving it to Roman, who'd opened them, taking the notepad.

 

**'I can get you the jacket, if you want.'**

 

"I was actually going to send Neo out on that mission, considering I can't... y'know... go outside." He said, as Mercury and Emerald will still laughing in the back. I shrugged to him, as he sighed, turning around.

 

"Neo?" He called, as she looked up to him, an expecting look on her features.

 

"(Y/N)'s buying me the new suit. I obviously can't go outside, so I need you to tell her what to get." He said, as she nodded, getting off the small chair, walking past me, motioning me along. I folded my arms, tapping my foot, making her turn her head in confusion. I turned around, pointing to my blood-stained back with my thumb.

 

"Oh yeah, all of you go wash or something. I know you two need it." Roman said the last part to Emerald and Mercury.

 

"Alright, sure. (Y/N), get him some more makeup when you're out there." Emerald teased, as I silently giggled, walking off to my room. As I walked off, I swore I heard Roman mutter something about me being around Emerald and Mercury.

 

* * *

 

Stepping out of my shower, hair dripping with warm water, I grabbed a towel, drying myself off. My Scroll was sitting upright by the shower door in my room, and, of all things, I had FilthyFrank playing. Meme Machine was currently on, though I had it low, so no one could hear. I had it on repeat, too.

 

As soon as I put my clothes back on, which I had in the shower with me, the blood  _mostly_ dried off. I left the jacket off, putting my normal clothes on, that I honestly still had since coming here. I need to get some more clothes. I grabbed my Scroll, shutting it off.

 

Stepping out, I was met with a pouty Neo, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently, as she scowled at me. I don't really think she likes me all that much now.

 

Frowning at her, I nodded behind her, motioning for us to go. With a small huff, Neo turned around, motioning for me to follow. I trailed close behind, Lien in my pocket, as we made our way towards Vale.

* * *

 

As we entered the city, the sounds of one became louder and louder as we approached. Jeez, this place is massive. Bustling cars, and people all around the area. It was a bit like New York, or other big cities. The only difference is that you can see the sun.

 

We walked around for about ten minutes, before reaching a store, that looked quite fancy.

 

'Silken Threads' was the name. Oo~, fancy.

 

Entering the store, I was correct, as they had many suits, jackets, and shoes available. I walked with Neo, as we approached the jackets section. Many things were on display, taking my attention. Patterns, designs, and everything else was crammed into some, yet they still looked uncluttered. I would have to come here, sometime, when I had the Lien... or the nerve to steal someth-wait, I just fucking  _killed_ a man, and I'm worried about stealing? I shook my head, a small, shaky breath leaving my mouth, as I took in a deep breath.

 

 

Suddenly, I saw Neo's finger in my face, as I looked to it, following the point. Ah, there it is, the coat that Roman wears. I took it off the rack, examining it. yep, it was definitely Roman's. There were many, but I'd noticed a price tag on the jacket.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Seventy-five... Lien. Maybe rubbing my blood hands on him wasn't a good idea. I could see Neo smirking at me as I stared blankly at the price tag. I sighed quietly through my nose. Well, I did it, might as well pay for it. And I mean that in both the metaphorical sense, and the physical, paying sense. Tossing the damn coat over my shoulder, I brought out my notepad.

 

 **'How does he even afford half of this?'** Neo chuckled to herself, reaching to get a pen. I saw her face scrunch up in confusion, as she felt around for it. She tossed the notepad back to me, as she began to pat herself down for the object. I let out a small wheeze, watching the scene unfold. Who knew that such cartoon characters would be able to interact with you, and have so much personality? I offered her mine, as she slowly took it. I don't even know why she didn't ask for mine, but hey, oh well.

 

 **'We never said he could afford it'** I pursed my lips to a stifled laugh, as I put the notepad back in my pocket, pen too, as Neo handed it to me. I too, put that away. We walked up to a register, as there was a woman, a suit on, naturally, with long, violet hair, who smiled and greeted us with hazel eyes.

 

"Ah, hello! Is this all?" She asked, as I set down the coat. I nodded, as the cashier put in some numbers.

 

"Seventy-five thirty-nine." She said. Of course, should've expected tax. Also... thirty-nine cents in tax for clothes, okay. I just gave her the full hundred, as she put it in the register, taking some out, quite quickly, before taking some out. She set it down underneath the counter, before turning around, grabbing a clear plastic garment bag, putting the coat inside, zipping it up.

 

"Okaay, twenty-four sixty-one is your change." She said, grabbing the money, handing it, and the suit to me. As I nodded in thanks, Neo doing the same, as we left the store. Oh my God, I just bought a coat by myself. I'm ready for the real world now. Jeez, how fucked up am I? More than I thought? I literally helped in the killing of a man in a brutal way just no more than... three hours ago, and here I am casually buying clothes with his money. Did Salem break my morals or something? She put fighting knowledge into my head, so could she take something out? Or am I just an undercover psycho?

 

As we began walking around the city, me and Neo noticed a shadow over us. We looked up, to see a few bullheads flying overhead. I gave her an inquisitive look, as she shrugged. We walked for a few more seconds, before Neo let in a small gasp, as if remembering something. She brought out her own notepad, as I gave her my pen, already knowing she would need it, as she began to write down a sentence.

 

 **'The Vytal Festival is at the end of the year, it must be other schools coming in, from the other kingdoms.'** I let out an 'Ah' sound, as I handed the notepad back to her, putting the pen back in my pocket. I've gotta check the damn date here. I pulled out my Scroll, as I went to the time, for the first time in the month I've been here.

 

**'March 2nd, 2018. 11:21 A.M'**

 

Oh my God an actual date. Hmm, and it's around the time RWBY Volume 5 was made, too. Miles and Kerry, take some notes, please.  ** _(AN: Fired upon, direct hit.)_** I looked over to Neo from the corner of my eye. She was looking straight ahead, poker face on, as her multicolored hair flew behind her. It attracted a lot of attention, but she really paid it no mind. She was probably used to it by now, anyway.

 

I looked away, nearly avoiding a pillar to a balcony of a restaurant. Neo seemed amused at me, eyebrows raised in a questioning manner as she looked at me. The odds that she knew I was staring at her were probably very high. I just kept looking forward, my face becoming slightly red from embarrassment. After about twenty or so seconds, I felt something hit my shoulder. Looking over, I saw Neo, with her notepad. I was about to get my pen for her, before I realized something was already written on it. I looked at it, confused. It was facing Neo, so I couldn't make out the words. Looking up at her, she held a smirk, as she held up a pen.

 

My pen.

 

'Oh, you little Mary Poppins ripoff tiny midget pickpocket son-of-a-bitch.' I scowled at her as I swore in my mind. Neo just smirked more, a devious look to her features, as she handed me both the note, and the pen.

 

**'See something you like?'**

 

Oh shit! She knows! Code red, she knows! My face erupted in red, as we slowed down to a stop. Writing down, and thinking of something to counteract her statement, I handed the note back to her.

 

 **'Well that was the whole reason I was looking at you.'** Soon as Neo read the sentence, I saw her eyes widen, and a pink dust over her cheeks. Out of all potential responses, that was one she probably did not plan out.

 

Smirking at her, as I'd won our battle, I confidently walked off, leaving Neo in the dust, for a short time, before she regained herself, and ran to catch up with me.

* * *

 

I felt slightly relieved when we came across some familiar landmarks, and small paths, that eventually led up to the warehouse of the White Fang. Entering the area, we were met with multiple grunts carrying loads of Dust, putting them into crates, taking them to bullheads, some obvious officers barking out orders. Seeing a grunt with ocelot ears, I spotted Hunter, waving to him, as he energetically did the same, before getting yelled at for being distracted, before shouting orders to other grunts. I guess he was in officer training or something.

 

I looked around for Roman, who was on his Scroll, shoulders and side turned to us, talking, per usual, though this time, he seemed slightly concerned. Since he didn't have his coat, it revealed his under clothing, which was a black undershirt, with long sleeves. Does he even get hot in that? Then again, it was still chilly out.

 

"Yes... okay." Roman bit his lip, ending the call, putting the Scroll down, before he put his hands on his hips, as he let out a long sigh, turning away from Neo and I. I tapped his shoulder, as he turned around. Well, more like jumped, and turned around, as I scared him.

 

"Jeez, (Y/N), don't do that." He scolded, hand over his heart, taking in a deep breath, as I smiled an apology. I handed him the coat, as he let out a satisfied 'oh', grabbing it from me. "Thanks, kid!" He exclaimed, immediately taking it out, putting it on, and straightening it out. He looked over to my left, waving a dismissive hand to Neo. "Don't worry about it. Cinder being Cinder." He said. Looking over, Neo had a concerned look on her face. She didn't seem too convinced by Roman's answer, but it seemed acceptable for now. She nodded to him, before walking off.

 

"Pricey?" He asked, as I nodded by head. Roman let out a chuckle, pointing at me with the end of his cane. "And let that be a lesson." He said, walking off. I looked myself over. I needed more clothes. Mine were stained with soft blood spots, and the coat given to me was coated in blood at the back. I sighed to myself, realizing that I would have to get more clothes, soon. I really liked that jacket-coat thing that they gave me. I might be able to find it as Silken Threads. For now, I'd have to deal with looking half-bloody.

 

Ugh, what was there to do? I looked around, bored to high and sweet hell.

 

'What was there to do?' I asked myself. I looked around once more, before sighing again. Life was oh-so slightly dull here. I shook my head. You just killed a man you psycho! Now you're complaining you're  _bored_?! I looked over to Roman again, as he for once, was not looking at a map. In fact, he was with Neo, playing, of all things, Rock, Paper, Scissors. I guess they were as bored to death as I was.

 

'Guess I'll just watch YouTube in my room.' I thought, making my way to it. 'Maybe Comment Awards uploaded.'


End file.
